


Less is More

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going into business with your best friend can work, especially if you speak the same language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less is More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in January 2007.

They went to public school together, and later to Cambridge. It was only natural they should end up moving in together when they settled in Edinburgh. Tom had a way with words, and Cedric was rather good at making people feel at ease. So when they decided to start an exclusive dating agency, they pooled their talents to excellent result. Tom put the classifieds into irresistible shape, and Cedric dealt with the clients. Both pretended not to notice that the other never went out with anyone at all.

When Tom let a note flutter down on Cedric's desk one autumn afternoon, asking for his opinion on the candidate in question, Cedric read it with a frown.

 _Young gentleman of excellent breeding and handsome dark looks seeks same. Intellectual compatibility and a shared interest in culture and history are a must._

"Too impersonal," Cedric said regretfully. It was notably Tom's worst ad.

Tom nodded and took the note away to revise it, returning with a new version later that day.

 _University graduate in his mid-twenties, looking for someone to share a love of the theatre, good books and travel, and perhaps more._

"Perhaps?" Cedric smirked. "Too vague, Tom."

Tom sighed. "I'll try again."

When the next note fluttered onto Cedric's desk just before dinner, he had a coughing attack.

 _Attractive, smart young man with vivid imagination wants to share every kind of pleasure with like-minded male. Passion and fulfilment guaranteed._

"Too forward!" Cedric gasped, staring at Tom, who took the note without comment and tore it up.

Tom took a sheet of paper from a stack on Cedric's desk, and wrote a single line on it with a flourish, then passed it to Cedric, pretending he wasn't holding his breath.

 _I love you._

Cedric smiled up at Tom happily. "Absolutely perfect!"

The End


End file.
